Drowning
by HBob
Summary: In the aftermath of Buffy's death, how do her friends go on. Mostly W/T, with X/A, D, G, and S along for the ride


The great blue light flooded over her and covered her in its glory, leaving her in awe. She looked around, confused but yet aware of what was happening. It was then that she saw her, high above; falling from a ledge and falling from God's grace. She tried to stop her; tried to help her out, but it was too late. "No!" she shouted with everything that she had in her.  
  
She gasped for air as she shot up abruptly in her bed. She was shocked, stunned by her nightmare. Willow looked to her right, but did not see the blonde witch lying beside her. Fear shot up Willow's spine as she looked around the small, dark room. "Tara?" she asked in a tiny voice. Receiving no response, she leapt from the bed and started down the stairs. In the past few months following Buffy's death, Willow had woken up in a cold sweat from the same recurring nightmare. And each and every time she was met by the worried eyes of her girlfriend, but not tonight. As Willow turned the corner in the Summer's hallway, her eyes fell upon the blonde, who was sleeping quietly with her head on the laptop. Willow leaned over Tara and viewed what was on the screen. One screen was an English paper that Dawn had to turn into her class that morning. She'd asked Willow to read it last week, but Willow had forgotten about it until now.  
  
Tara stirred slightly as she felt Willow's presence in the room. She opened her big, blue eyes and peered at her girl. "Hey," she mumbled, still drowsy from sleep.  
  
"Hey," Willow replied gently.  
  
Tara sat up and looked at Willow with concern, "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders, "I just had that dream again and you weren't there when I woke up."  
  
Guilt crossed Tara's face as she looked down at her skirt, which suddenly seemed very interesting. "Um, I w-was just checking Dawn's English paper. I-I haven't gotten around t-to it before n-now."  
  
Willow sighed, "Its ok. You can do it tomorrow morning. Let's go to bed now." She took Tara's hand and led her up the stairs. Willow knew Tara would always be there for her. Tara always knew just what to say and do for Willow, and Willow knew she'd never be alone as long as she had Tara by her side. When they entered their room, Willow quickly got under the covers and motioned for Tara to join her. Tara sighed, she was tired, but she couldn't deny her girlfriend anything. She joined the other witch in the bed and closed her eyes, awaiting another day.  
  
*Knock, knock*. Tara opened her eyes as a knock came from the downstairs door. She looked over to where Willow usually slept but she was not there. Uh oh, thought Tara as looked over at the clock. 9:45. Tara had overslept! She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. It was obvious that Dawn had already left; and Tara had forgotten to finish reading her essay. Tara prayed that there were no mistakes in the story. *Knock!* "I'm coming!" Tara shouted as she dashed down the stairs. She turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, revealing a very smoky Spike. He ran past her as she shut the door. "Spike?" Tara asked.  
  
"Damn luv, what does it take to get you out of your bloody bed? You and Red go at it last night or something?" Spike grinned as Tara blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"N-N-No, I-I was j-just really t-tired a-and…" Tara started.  
  
"Relax, I'm only kidding," Spike grinned again. "You people got to learn to lighten up." Spike had grown to like this shy, blonde Wiccan. She was the most responsible one out of the Scooby Gang, and she takes great care of Dawn. Buffy would be happy that Tara was there for Dawn. Spike lowered his head as he thought of Buffy. She was the love of his life, or rather afterlife. When he was with her he felt as though he was William, not Spike. And then Glory took her away from them; away from him. He clenched his fists when he thought about the hellbitch.  
  
Tara noticed Spike's fists and asked, "Thinking about her?"  
  
Spike nodded, "Just…well, never mind about that. Look, reason that I came is I got word of a vamp gang heading into town. 'Sposed to be some dangerous blokes. I just wanted you to give Red the heads up, her being lil Miss Magic and all."  
  
Tara nodded, "I'll tell her. I'm not sure where she went, but I'll let her know when she gets back." She gave Spike a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well then, better be off. Places to go, demons to kill." With that, Spike pulled the blanket around his and ran out the door. Tara shut the door behind him and went to the kitchen. She began her daily routine of cleaning the house, doing the laundry, and doing the bills for the house. She was interrupted by the telephone ringing. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Summers?" said the voice.  
  
"Um, no this is, a neighbor. Miss. Summers is out at the moment, can I take a message?" asked Tara nervously. No one knew that Buffy was dead. If they did, they would take Dawn away, and the Scoobies couldn't let that happen.  
  
"This is Mrs. Murphy, Dawn's guidance counselor. I'm calling because Dawn has been having some behavioral problems with her fellow classmates. She often gets in fights with one student, Kirstie. If you could have Miss. Summers call me at 555-2941 when she is available, it would be appreciated."  
  
Tara nodded, "I will do that Mrs. Murphy. Thank you for calling." Tara hung up the phone and shook her head. Dawn's grades have also been slipping. Before Tara had a chance to think about Dawn, the phone rang again. This time, Willow was on the other end.  
  
"Tara, you have to come to the Magic Box now!" Willow shouted.  
  
"W-Willow, what's wrong?" Tara asked frantically.  
  
"There's not time to explain, hurry!" Willow said, and then the phone went dead. 


End file.
